Matorepo Wera (Green Swamp Demon)
The Local Legend According to an old local Maori tale, there once lived a tribe near a forest which was near a place known as the "Matomato Repo" meaning "Green Swamp" in Maori. The village lived many wonderful years as they lived close to the sea and various rivers. The hermit of the village one day went for a walk in the forest and came back slightly insane babbling about some sort of demon or monster dwelling in the swamp beyond the forest. The creature according to the hermit, was dark green just like the swamp, reptilian scaly skin, and fashioned clothing out of dead animals. The hermit warned the village chief to reduce the amount of animals that they were consuming as food, but the chief disagreed believing that they had no better choice. The next month for the village was tough. Winter had came it was extremely difficult to make sure that the plants and animals did not die. The village chief then went on a hunt with several of his bodyguards and failed to return. By midnight, one guard returned with his arm missing from the elbow down. According to the ancient document, the guard died of blood loss after swearing that the demon would slaughter the village for eating too many of the animals in the area, such as fresh water fish from the river, the occasional moa, tuis (tuis are a type of native bird in New Zealand), etc. The next day, a new chief was elected, and ordered to have a wall made around his village. The wall took them a week to complete. The next morning when the villagers awoke, some went to the chief in complaint that several of their animals had gone missing. The chief apparently scared of what had happened, orders the villagers to find resources and have weapons ready by the next day. That night, children and a few adults were mysteriously abducted. The chief then formed a small army, leaving the old and a few healthy people to defend the village if needed. It is unclear whether if the demon was ever found again or not as the next part of the legend/tale is torn and has completely rotted due to exposure to mud. The document was found trapped under the remains of a rock hut in the swamp. The village however today, is nowhere to be seen since the event took place so long ago. But was this just a fiction tale? Did this event really happen? We shall never know until the rest of the tale is recovered. Matorepo Wera's Appearance (according to the hermit) Head: A humanoid head Torso: Large body mass Lower body: Wears loincloth made from a rough material Clothing: Clothing is made of various remains of animals Arms: "Thick and tree trunk-like" Notes and Facts: -Creature appears to ''know ''how to make clothes -Is very likely to be a carnivore -"Able to defeat several men at once" Category:Lake Monster Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:River Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Carnivore Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:No Modern Sightings